Green Thumb
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Two friends decide to have fun for old time's sake.


Nami was breathing heavily. "What are you doing?" She asked Usopp, who looked at her from above. She was wrapped and bound by vines from a plant produced from the Pop Green that Heracles provided the cowardly Straw Hat with.

"That plant is producing pheromones, enhancing emotions from those who stand near it," He explained. "Do you feel hot?"

"I do…why are you doing this?"

"I'm just having fun. Come on now. Can't two friends have fun for old time's sake?" Nami looked at him and vaguely remembered that situation in Little Garden.

"How experienced are you?" She told the then scrawny sniper. "Not a lot. I don't have much experience with girls," He replied. Nami then planted a kiss on his large muhfuggen lipz.

The plant began to rub its vines around Nami's body, mainly around her breasts. "Stop, it's really warm!" She pleaded, moaning a little. "Does it feel good?" Usopp asked. She ignored him. "It's written all over your face." He sneered.

"Damn it Usopp, I don't want to do this…"

"You won't admit it, but you love it, don't you?" The plant pulled down her pants, showing her bikini bottom. "Look at that, already a wet spot bleeding through!"

"Don't look at it!" The bikini top came off next. Nami's breasts, now much larger from two years ago bounced and sagged perfectly. Even Usopp couldn't help but get pulled in by them. Drool ran down his chicken-consuming lips, pinker than his crewmate's soon-to-be exhibited vagina. Some of the vines made way to the bottom, slowly untying its straps.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Down went the bikini bottom, and out came Nami's slowly trickling womanhood. "Such a nice looking pussy you have, Nami!" Usopp said, smiling.

"You idiot!" She started tearing up. "Why are you crying? I thought this was fun for us."

"For you, asshole!" She yelled. "I wanted to spend time with you…but not like this!" Usopp looked at her. "Let me down from this thing, and let's do it right…" She looked at him with a sincere face. Usopp looked her eyes directly.

"You're gonna kick my ass if I do that," He answered.

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" The plant began to rub on Nami's vagina, subduing her. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, you'll forget all about your anger. Her vagina was finally open, dripping downward.

"You DO seem to be enjoying this," Usopp said, licking his blunt covers. "Don't look at it like that!" She said, embarrassed. "I'm gonna have a taste." Usopp neared her, going for the prize.

"What a strong smell. Sanji's been feeding you and Robin well!" She glared at him. He then began to lick it, lapping up her juices and flavor. "So sweet, like you," Usopp said, winking. "My friend wants a sample as well." He was referring to the plant itself, with a large flailing tongue.

"That thing better stay away from me!" Nami yelled. "But he's hungry! Don't be mean!"

"You're telling me not to be mean!?" The plant turned her upside down, spreading her legs open. It took in her juices with its surprisingly fleshy and sticky tongue. She moaned and drooled nonstop. "That's right, make her nice and open for the seed."

"Seed?"

"Yep. I'm gonna plant a seed inside of you that'll make you grow a dick!" Nami went ballistic. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! I don't want a dick you fucking freak!"

"It's not permanent, just for around an hour or so. Don't worry."

"I don't care! I don't want a dick!"

"Too bad." The plant began to insert one of its vines with a bud inside of Nami. "No, no!" It finally broke through, splattering juices all over. "Usopp, please! Stop this!" She pleaded. "What happened to you these last two years?"

"I've been repressed," He replied. "No women. No material to fap to. Just a crazy man in a bug costume and giant animals and plants, ready to eat me." He looked up.

"And a lot of food." As Usopp looked at Nami being raped, he remembered the encounter he had with the 'islands' themselves.

"Run, Usopp'n!" Said Heracles, his cohort for those two treacherous years. He remembered the food he gorged on nonstop, coping with his pain.

"Don't eat that, Usopp'n!"

Even the breakdown he had which resulted in using a pitcher plant as a fleshlight.

"How lewd, Usopp'n!"

"You have no idea what I've been through," Usopp thought. The plant began to insert something from the vine. "It's ready to impregnate you!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Nami shook her head nonstop, crying.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The seed made its way inside her womb. She began squirting. "Ooooh, perfect timing!"

"You fucking long-nosed bastard! I hate you!" She was crying. "I hate…eh…" She began to twitch. Her clitoris was pinging, growing larger and larger, until it resembled a penis.

"What, what happened!?"

"It's your dickclit!" Usopp replied. "It looks really nice. I want to fuck it."

"You wanna fuck it?!"

"Yep. I'm gonna fuck your clitpussy!" The clit swelled up a little at the tip, making an opening. "There it is! Usopp unfastened his overalls. Out came his penis, hard and thicker than his lips. The plant lowered Nami to its master.

"It's gonna feel great," He said, snickering. Nami merely looked at him, tears rolling down her face. "Nami, don't look at me like that."

"I hate you."

"Now, now. You'll start loving me after this." He began to rub his head on the clit's tip. Nami winced from the sensation. He slowly pushed it in. She gave in. "Hooooooo, it's really tight!" Usopp said, taking it all in. He began thrusting inside of the clitoris. "She's loving it," He thought. "She can't help herself. She loves this. She can't resist anymore. She's all mine now." Usopp went for a kiss. However, Nami made an attempt to bite his shoop da woops.

"Bastard…bastard…"

"You don't have to bite me," Usopp said. "Just let it happen." Nami, knowing it was futile gave in completely and let Usopp fuck her engorged clitoris. She started to look away, tears flowing down her face. The plant began to insert inside both her asshole and vagina, double teaming with its master. The navigator was broken, not resisting at all.

A little later, the pheromones took effect. Nami's lust was growing as her clitoris swelled, looking like the flesh of a grapefruit and with the tinge rivaling one.

"More, Captain. More!" She was beyond repair. Only the prowess of the Sniper King could tame her desire. "You're finally understanding what I was trying to do," Usopp said.

"Yes, I love it!" Nami began to jerk off her clit while Usopp continued to fuck it. "Let's spew our love together!" She said, stroking faster.

"Good idea! I'll aim for that shameful face of yours!" Usopp pulled out the clitpussy and began to jack off quickly. The plant even pulled out both Nami's holes and joined in. All three shot out their fluids simultaneously. Usopp inside Nami's mouth directly, Nami in Usopp's face and the plant all over the two.

Nami collapsed on the floor. Usopp fell down back first. "That was amazing," He said, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Nami crawled to him.

"I'm gonna make you regret doing that to me, Usopp dear." She had a sinister flash in her eye. She kissed her rapist before falling asleep. Usopp knew he was in trouble. However, a bulb popped in his head.

The next day, things were normal. Nami walked by Usopp and turned to him.

"Hey, about last night…"

"Don't worry about it," She said. "I'm okay. It was interesting to say the least. But if you ever try that again, I'll be wearing your jewels around my neck, got it?" She smiled.

Usopp got the chills and nodded. "Good." She walked away, with a purple trail coming from her crotch.

"Thank goodness for Midori Boshi: Mickey!"


End file.
